Kamp Krusty
"Kamp Krusty" är det första avsnittet av The Simpsons fjärde säsong. Det sändes första gången den 24 september 1992.Matt Groening. (2004). The Simpsons The Complete Fourth Season DVD-kommentatorspår till avsnittet "Kamp Krusty". DVD. 20th Century Fox. Under sommarlovet åker barnen i Springfield till Kamp Krusty, ett läger ägt av Krusty the Clown. Lägret visar sig vara en värre version av helvetet, vilket leder till att barnen revolterar mot lägerledarna. Manuset skrevs av David M. Stern och för regin stod Mark Kirkland.Matt Groening; David Stern; Mark Kirkland. (2004). The Simpsons The Complete Fourth Season DVD-kommentatorspår till avsnittet "Kamp Krusty". DVD. 20th Century Fox. Handling Efter att ha vaknat upp ur en dröm där han förstör Springfield Elementary School, sätter sig Bart vid frukostbordet tillsammans med resten av familjen. Bart och Lisa pratar upphetsat om det kommande sommarlovet, och om Kamp Krusty, ett sommarläger som ägs av Krusty the Clown. Men för att de ska få åka dit har Homer ett krav: de ska i genomsnitt ha minst C i sina betyg. Väl i skolan får Bart sitt betyg, och som väntat har han D- i alla ämnen. På bussen hem försöker han rita om d:na till att se ut som A+. Bart visar upp betyget för Homer, som genast genomskådar bluffen och säger till Bart att åtminstone försöka förfalska rimliga betyg ("ett D görs ju om till ett B så enkelt"). Homer låter dock Bart åka iväg på lägret i alla fall, eftersom han inte vill ha honom hemma hela sommaren. En vecka senare åker Bart, Lisa och många andra barn från Springfield iväg till lägret. Väl framme berättar lägrets chef, Mr. Black, att Krusty inte kommer vara med på lägret. I stället kommer barnen att sättas i händerna på Springfields värstingar, Dolph, Jimbo och Kearney. Kamp Krusty förvandlas snabbt till rena mardrömmen. Byggnaderna rasar ihop, sjön (forsen) är för farlig att bada i, den enda mat barnen får är Krusty Brand Imitation Gruel ("Nio av tio föräldralösa barn känner ingen skillnad"), gå med på dödsmarscher/campingar och grilla kottar istället för marshmallows. Under tiden har Homer och Marge en underbar sommar ihop, Homer går till och med ned i vikt och får mer hår på huvudet. Lisa skriver ett brev hem, där hon berättar hur de tvingas göra piratkopior på Gucciplånböcker som ska skickas till Hong Kong, och hur hajkerna har förvandlats till en kamp på liv och död. Homer och Marge tror att hon överdriver, och att "hon hatar det nu, men när vi hämtar upp henne kommer hon inte vilja åka hem". Bart överlever genom att blint hoppas på att Krusty en dag ska komma och befria dem, och upprepar ständigt "Krusty's coming, Krusty's coming". Krusty själv, som är helt omedveten om vad som händer på lägret och som precis har godkänt en rad billigt och farligt merchandise, har kul på Wimbledon. I ett försök att hålla barnen i schack, berättar Mr. Black att Krusty äntligen har kommit, men det visar sig bara vara Barney Gumble, dåligt förklädd till Krusty. Då får Bart nog; han får de andra barnen att göra uppror och jaga iväg Mr. Black och de andra ledarna, och döper om lägret till Camp Bart. Efter att nyhetsreportern Kent Brockman rapporterat om revolten åker Krusty dit för att be om ursäkt till barnen, han berättar att han blev mutad för att låna ut sitt namn till lägret. Chocken av att se Bart på nyheterna får Homer att tappa håret och genast få tillbaka sin gamla ölmage. För att gottgöra barnen tar Krusty med dem till "den roligaste platsen på jorden", Tijuana i Mexiko. Avsnittet slutar med en serie fotografier av barnen som äntligen får en kul sommar.""Kamp Krusty". The Simpsons.com. Publicerad 17 augusti 2009. Warren Martyn; Adrian Wood. (2000). "http://www.bbc.co.uk/cult/simpsons/episodeguide/season4/page2.shtml". BBC. Publicerad 17 augusti 2009. Produktionen Idén att barnen skulle åka på ett läger som hålls av Krusty kom från David M. Stern. Animatörerna var entusiastiska över att få göra avsnittet eftersom de allihopa hade åkt på sommarläger som barn och tyckte att det skulle bli ett roligt avsnitt att jobba med.Mark Kirkland. (2004). The Simpsons The Complete Fourth Season DVD-kommentatorspår till avsnittet "Kamp Krusty". DVD. 20th Century Fox. Manusförfattarna tyckte även att det skulle vara roligt om Homer och Marge upptäcker att medan barnen är borta har de sin bästa sommar någonsin.Al Jean; Mark Kirkland. (2004). The Simpsons The Complete Fourth Season DVD-kommentatorspår till avsnittet "Kamp Krusty"'. DVD. 20th Century Fox. Utseendet på Bart och Lisas stuga gjordes av regissören Mark Kirkland, som inspirerades av ett läger han varit på som barn, som hade trasiga rep och andra fel. Kirkland var också säker på att Mr. Black skulle vara med senare i serien, men det har han aldrig gjort. Al Jean kommenterade: "Jag gissar att bärplansbåten verkligen tog Mr. Black ur serien för gott." James L. Brooks tyckte, efter att ha sett avsnittet första gången, att manuset till "Kamp Krusty" borde användas till en långfilm med The Simpsons. Avsnittet var dock väldigt kort, och för att få minimumlängd på det var man till och med tvungen att göra "Kamp Krustysången" längre.Al Jean. (2004). The Simpsons The Complete Fourth Season DVD-kommentatorspår till avsnittet "Kamp Krusty". DVD. 20th Century Fox. Avsnittet fick bli det första av den fjärde säsongen. Det var även det sista avsnittet att animeras av Klasky Csupo. Kulturella referenser I Barts dröm i början av avsnittet spelas "School's Out" med Alice Cooper. Många händelser i avsnittet är lånade från Allan Shermans sång Hello Muddah, Hello Fadduh (för svenskar mer känd som Cornelis Vreeswijks Kul på kolonien), som handlar om ett barn som åker på läger och hatar det. Idén till sången som sjöngs av barnen kom från Camp Runamuck, ett tv-program från 1960-talet, som hade en signaturmelodi som liknar "Kamp Krustysången". Scenen där Lisa ger en flaska whiskey till mannen på hästen (betalning för att han leverarar brevet hem) är en referens till en scen i filmen Den franske löjtnantens kvinna med Meryl Streep.Mark Kirkland; Matt Groening. (2004). The Simpsons The Complete Fourth Season DVD-kommentatorspår till avsnittet "Kamp Krusty". DVD. 20th Century Fox. Några saker i avsnittet är referenser till filmen/romanen Flugornas herre (ett grishuvud på ett spjut, barn som använder primitiva vapen, har krigsmålat ansiktena och en brinnande docka). Scenen där Kearney slår på en trumma för att få barnen att arbeta i låglönefabriken är inspirerad av en scen från Ben-Hur (1959), där slavar ror en båt. Avsnittet slutar med sången "South of the Border". Enligt kommentatorspåret sjungs den inte av Frank Sinatra utan av en annan artist som imiterade honom. Mottagande I boken I Can't Believe It's a Bigger and Better Updated Unofficial Simpsons Guide av Warren Marty och Adrian Wood, var det blandade reaktioner över avsnittet. De skrev bland annat att avsnittet nog var en aning förvirrande för ickeamerikaner, som är obekanta med idén om sommarläger. Allt som allt var det dock ett bra avsnitt, de ansåg att vem som helst som arbetat eller deltagit på ett sommarläger kan skriva under på avsnittets stora liknelser med verkligheten." Avsnittets referens till Ben-Hur utnämndes till den 31:a bästa filmreferensen i seriens historia av Total Films Nathan Ditum.Nathan Ditum (6 juni 2009). "The 50 Greatest Simpsons Movie References". Total Film. Publicerad 17 augusti 2009. Referenser Externa länkar *"Kamp Krusty" på The Simpsons.com *"Kamp Krusty" avsnittskapsel på The Simpsons Archive *"Kamp Krusty" på Internet Movie Database *"Kamp Krusty" på TV.com en:Kamp Krusty (Episode) es:Kamp Krusty pt:Acampamento Krusty Kategori:Avsnitt